watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
WGP Tribute
WGP Tribute is a montage video created by the creator of the wikia, WGP_Wikia, as a tribute for the channel reaching 100,000 subscribers. This video was uploaded on October 19th, 2015 and was the 419th video uploaded onto the channel. All sixteen members that were part of the channel at the time appear in the montage. Clips Used This video used clips from almost all videos from Cat Mario (#1) to the Chocolate Milk Challenge. It also used Nobody's Fool Tonight by Teknoaxe as the backing track. Cat Mario (#1) *Stacy dying from an enemy coming out of a pipe. *Ceccelia going through the first portion of the level, saying the game is worse than Call of Duty. Inside *Renae getting jumped by a shadow. *Mariya introducing herself in the outtro. Super Pig (#1) *Ceccelia declaring that she will hug whoever passes the fourth level. *Mariya doing a victory dance after clearing a level. *Ceccelia dying multiple times on a level. Slender: The Arrival (#1) *Mariya regretting her decision to walk towards Slenderman. *Renae letting out a big "no" as she dies from Slenderman. *Mariya and Renae giving the camera a thumbs up. Unfair Platformer (#1) *Kelli attempting to jump on a couple of blocks. *Kelli raising her shoulder and smiling towards the camera. *Sydney in the outtro, telling viewers to subscribe. *Kelli dying on spikes and getting frustrated. Can Your Pet? *Amber confused as the "bicycle" flips around. Slender: The Arrival (#2) *Stacy getting jumped by Slenderman. CLOP *Amber trying to get CLOP up a steep hill. Slender: The Arrival (#3) *Stacy about to swear as she gets lost int he dark. Surgeon Simulator (#1) *Sydney messing around with the equipment and using them on the patient. Slender: The Arrival (#4) *Mariya and Renae dancing. GirlsPlay Update (Challenges) *Mariya trying to feed Renae a watermelon from behind. Unfair Mario (#1) *Stacy, seemingly bored, cruising through the level. Barrels *Kaylee dancing to the music. Hole in the Wall (Symber #1) *Amber and Sydney adjusting their bodies to the hole on the wall. Hole in the Wall (Naeriya) *Mariya and Renae adjusting their bodies to the hole on the wall. Hot Dog Challenge *Stacy feeding Mariya the hot dog. Dance Central (Naeriya) *Renae dancing. Q&A *The girls doing the chicken dance. Curse of the Aztecs *Andrea swearing profusely whilst dying. Peanut Butter Jelly Sandwich Challenge *Sydney trying to transfer the jelly onto Amber's foot with her own foot, Amber getting grossed out. Happy Wheels (#1) *Renae getting shocked when she sees a T-Rex eat a person. Dance Central (Symber) *Sydney dancing. Hole in the Wall (Symber #2) *Amber and Sydney adjusting their bodies to the hole on the wall. Kraven Manor (#1) *Amber looking away from the screen in fear. Bromancing Saga 2 *Stacy and Mariya trying to make their character fist bump. Outlast (#1) *Sydney getting jumped from a corpse. Cat Mario (#2) *Kaylee getting frustrated when she goes into the wrong pipe. *Kaylee dying from a spike riddled block and getting frustrated. Kraven Manor (#2) *Amber getting freaked out at the sight of Kraven. Swing Soccer (Symber) *Amber watching her character land directly on top of Sydney's character. Swing Soccer (Drenae) *Renae and Andrea fighting over the ball. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#1) *Mariya looking at the camera in fear after finding a book. Outlast (#2) *Mariya screaming as she tries to exit the basement. McPixel *Sydney dancing to the music. Extreme Twister *Stacy, Mariya, and Renae playing twister, with Stacy's hand in between Renae's legs. Labyrinth *Stacy screaming as she gets attacked. The Typing of the Dead *Amber watching the boss get back up. Happy Wheels (#2) *Sydney reacting in horror and looking away as her character lands directly onto a set of spikes. Bewilder House *Andrea getting killed by the clown. Unfair Platformer (#2) *Mackenzie dancing to the music. *Amber failing to land on a block and watch her character falls down from the sky. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#2) *Renae stopping herself from screaming after seeing something in the distance. The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain *Andrea having her character fly over the flock of geese so the feces falls on them. Outlast (#3) *Andrea getting jumped by a variant. *Andrea talking to the camera. Stairs *Mackenzie screaming whilst hiding from someone. Big Bowl of Questions: Drenzie *Andrea laughing as Mackenzie talks. Smile.exe *Rashae getting jumped by the demonic Pinkie Pie image. Big Bowl of Questions: Sydriya *Mariya and Sydney laughing. Happy Wheels (#3) *Sydney looking after as she makes Santa Claus fly right into hanging swords. Big Bowl of Questions: NaShae *Renae and Rashae covering their mouths after reading a question. Outlast (#4) *Andrea getting jumped by a variant. GirlsPlay Update (#1) *Mariya and Renae doing the Heart symbol. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#3) *Sydney navigating through the darkness. F*ck You *Renae singing. Super Hot *Mariya posing to the narrator saying the name of the game. Give Up *Rashae getting frustrated when she dies. *Mackenzie talking to the camera. Amnesia: The Dark Descent (#4) *Andrea screaming after seeing something by an entrance. Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure *Andrea unimpressed with what she's playing. Outlast (#5) *Mackenzie screaming after Chris Walker catches her. F*ck This Game *Andrea frantically clicking on the keys. Kraven Manor (#3) *Andrea getting jumped by Kraven. Wrecking Ball *Rashae singing. Outlast (#6) *Mackenzie celebrating after she thinks she has cleared a gap. Happy Wheels (#4) *Sydney cringing as a bunch of bodies get crushed and bleed out. Kraven Manor (#4) *Mackenzie trying to navigate an engulfed room. 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded *Sydney getting shocked when her character gets beaten to death. One Year Anniversary *The girls doing the Heart symbol. Outlast (#7) *Mackenzie left speechless after Trager cuts off Miles's fingers. Cards Against Humanity *The girls laughing among themselves. Unfair Mario (#2) *Mariya getting annoyed after dying. Outlast (#8) *Sydney watching a cutscene of Trager attacking Miles in the elevator. Happy Wheels (#5) *Sydney cringing as her character lands on a set of spikes. Goat Simulator (#1) *Rashae looking at the camera after her goat blows up a gas station. Outlast (#9) *Andrea getting jumped by the Walrider. Evie (#1) *Renae getting grossed out by Evie's response. Outlast (#10) *Renae panicking as she gets attacked by a variant. Outlast (#11) *Sydney walking into a room and running into the twins. Lips of an Angel *Andrea singing. Outlast (#12) *Sydney regaining the camera and sees that she's surrounded by variants. Outlast (#13) *Andrea jumping from a jumpscare. Outlast (#14) *Andrea turning around after running into a dead end. Outlast (#15) *Mackenzie getting attacked by the Walrider. Outlast (#16) *Sydney getting attacked by the Walrider. Outlast: Whistleblower (#1) *Renae disgusted when the Murkoff worker licks Waylon's ear. Spicy Wings Challenge *Mariya fanning her mouth after taking a bite of a spicy buffalo wing. Chubby Bunny Challenge *Andrea trying to put a marshmallow into Mariya's mouth. Outlast: Whistleblower (#2) *Rashae getting jumped by a variant. Flappy Bird *Rashae getting annoyed after failing to go through a pipe. Outlast: Whistleblower (#3) *Mackenzie watching in disgust as Frank Manera eats a corpse. Vanish *Mariya getting killed by the enemy. *Stacy getting jumped. Outlast: Whistleblower (#4) *Rashae getting attacked by Frank Manera. Happy Wheels (#6) *Sydney cringing as she slashes a child's face. Outlast: Whistleblower (#5) *Andrea looking at the camera annoyed and holding her controller cord after unplugging it from a jumpscare. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#1) *Mariya dancing to the music. Among the Sleep (#1) *Andrea jumping after seeing teddy emerge from the chest. Outlast: Whistleblower (#6) *Rashae getting jumped when Waylon trips. Goat Simulator (#2) *Renae watching her goat get dragged by a car. Among the Sleep (#2) *Sydney walking towards a door. Outlast: Whistleblower (#7) *Rashae backing away from Chris Walker. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#2) *Mariya having Octodad hold on to a tree. Dungeon Nightmares (#1) *Mackenzie screaming and getting attacked by a monster. Outlast: Whistleblower (#8) *Rashae disgusted by the sight of a variant masturbating on a pile of corpses. Among the Sleep (#3) *Sydney looking into the distance as a figure disappears. Uncraft Me! (#1) *Mackenzie getting surprised by a rocket and manages to dodge it. Outlast: Whistleblower (#9) *Rashae running past a variant. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#3) *Mariya getting caught. Uncraft Me! (#2) *Mackenzie looking at the titlescreen and yelling "titties". Outlast: Whistleblower (#11) *Andrea shielding her eyes from Waylon's naked crotch. Dark Deception *Mackenzie screaming as she runs into the monkey. Outlast: Whistleblower (#12) *Rashae looks at a gym filled with hanging corpses. The Forest *Molly navigating a cave. Outlast: Whistleblower (#13) *Mackenzie running away from a variant. Pepper Challenge *Rashae watching Mariya, Renae, and Sydney gagging on a pepper. Among the Sleep (#4) *Sydney observing a painting. Chapstick Challenge *Rashae sniffing the chapstick to figure out its flavor. Outlast: Whistleblower (#14) *Rashae getting jumped after Blair suddenly lunges at and grabs Waylon. Happy Wheels (#7) *Sydney watching her character's heart rolling down the level. Among the Sleep (#5) *Mackenzie navigating through a forest. Surgeon Simulator *Mariya dancing to the music. Ice Bucket Challenge *Mariya and Renae getting cold water dumped onto them by Andrea and Mackenzie. Five Nights at Freddy's (#1) *Molly looking through one of the cameras. Cat Mario (#3) *Andrea getting frustrated. Goat Simulator (#3) *Renae watches as her goat falls from the sky. Among the Sleep (#8) *Renae confused as she learns the plot twist. Five Nights at Freddy's (#2) *Renae screaming after she sees Foxy running through the halls. Charades Against Humanity *Renae performing a charade with a teddy bear by humping it. Evie (#3) *Molly getting creeped out by Evie's expressions. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#5) *Mackenzie getting frustrated after falling off the playground. Dungeon Nightmares (#2) *Mariya getting jumped. The Typing of the Dead: Overkill (#1) *Molly amazed at the game. Five Nights at Freddy's (#3) *Molly getting jumped by Bonnie. Sally.exe *Rashae getting jumped from the sudden images of Sonic. Turbo Dismount *Mariya watching her character ride in a shopping cart. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#6) *Renae playing one of the minigames. How Not to Date *Renae sniffing Andrea's hair. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#7) *Mariya trying to walk across a beam. Amputea *Renae upset after she has thrown everything off the table. QWOP *Rashae making QWOP do a back flip and land on his head. 5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion *Molly watching her character get beat up by two women. *Rashae about to click on the bear trap. Water Balloon Challenge *Rashae attempting to pop a balloon on Renae by humping her rear. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#8) *Mariya watching as Octodad goes through the vents. Shake It Off *Rashae dancing. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (#9) *Mariya trying to navigate through the burning cafeteria. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #1) *Molly being taken aback as she watches a cutscene. Five Nights at Freddy's (#4) *Molly getting jumped by Freddy. *Sydney talking to the camera. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #2) *Renae getting jumped when the Alien kills Axle. Halloween Challenge (#1) *Mackenzie shaking her body to get ping pong balls out of a box. Halloween Challenge (#2) *The girls trying to wrap streamers around their arms as fast as they can. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #3) *Molly looking around the room after hearing something, screaming in the process. Happy Wheels (#8) *Sydney looking away as her character gets impaled on spikes. *Andrea talking to the camera. The Typing of the Dead: Overkill (#3) *Mariya making a comment as she goes up a set of stairs. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #4) *Renae hiding from the enemy. Neverending Nightmares (#1) *Renae walking through the hallway. Simsimi (#1) *Sydney looking at the camera concerned by Simsimi's response. *Mackenzie doing the Heart symbol. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #5) *Molly hiding from the Alien under a desk. Neverending Nightmares (#4) *Sydney running away from her character's evil self. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (#1) *Andrea getting jumped by the Marionette. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #6) *Andrea getting angry as she is about to die. Neverending Nightmares (#2) *Sydney walking through the hallway. Neverending Nightmares (#3) *Sydney watching her character rip out a bone from his arm. FaceRig (#1) *Renae controlling a cat with her face. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #8) *Mackenzie turning around and running up a staircase. Shockball *Mariya passing the shockball to Andrea. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #9) *Renae pulling out the radar. Octodad: Dadliest Catch (Shorts 1) *Andrea spraying the chef with water. Whack Your Ex *Sydney reacting in disgust when the female defecates on her ex. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #10) *Andrea laughing as she sets Waits alight with the flamethrower. Pajama Party Q&A *The girls dancing. Unfair Mario (#3) *Andrea pulling out her headphones and rage quitting. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (#4) *Andrea getting jumped by Old Bonnie. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #12) *Mackenzie getting jumped after an android takes her by surprise. Mount Your Friends (Naeriya) *Mariya and Renae gasping as Mariya messes up. Mount Your Friends (Drenzie) *Mackenzie attempting to move her character closer to the goat. Happy Wheels (#9) *Sydney watching in shock as her character spins in the air, spewing blood everywhere. Soccer Physics (Naeriya) *Mariya and Renae dancing to the music. Soccer Physics (Drenzie) *Andrea attempting to kick the ball. Five Nights at Freddy's (#6) *Andrea getting jumped by Freddy. Scribblenauts Unmasked *Renae collecting an item. Kissing Simulator *Mariya and Renae trying to make their characters kiss. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer *Molly getting jumped by Springtrap. *Mariya talking to the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (#6) *Mackenzie getting jumped by Golden Freddy. Crazy in Love *Mariya singing. Alien: Isolation (Campaign #17) *Molly walking around the control room. I Am Bread *Mariya upset as she watches her bread fall from a counter. Turbo Dismount (#2) *Molly watching as her character swings from a crane. Dungeon Nightmares II *Molly getting jumped. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (#1) *Molly concerned after she sees Springtrap right outside the window. Smile HD *Andrea liking what she's seeing. Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared *Molly watching in silence and confusion. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (#2) *Mackenzie letting out a scream after seeing Springtrap right by the entrance. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (#3) *Molly getting jumped by Phantom Balloon Boy. Two Year Anniversary *The girls doing the Heart symbol. What's In My Mouth? *Molly and Alexa putting items in Renae and Mariya's mouth, Renae gagging. 50k Food Challenge *The girls eating a food, with Molly dancing. Uncraft Me! (#3) *Andrea amazed that she manages to survive after almost falling into a lava pit. Uncraft Me! (#4) *Sydney surprised after dying. Whack Your Boss *Mackenzie in shock after her character slices their boss and the boss's guts spill out. Bloody Trapland (Drenzie) *Andrea and Mackenzie laughing at their repeated failures. Bloody Trapland (Naeriya) *Mariya and Renae attempting to get through a level. Simsimi (#2) *Mackenzie getting shocked by Simsimi's rather explicit response. Happy Wheels (#10) *Sydney reacting in horror as her character gets caught on a spinning sword. HappyMouse.exe *Sydney looking in concern when she notices Mickey's expression has changed. Aladdin.exe *Sydney looks in confusion as Aladdin appears on screen. Onions.exe *Renae unmoved by the jumpscare. Baking Simulator *Mackenzie getting frustrated as she breaks a bowl. FaceRig (#2) *Mariya looking in excitement as she controls a cat. I Don't Even Know *Molly trying to put the gear in the rocket. Sonic Unfair *Mackenzie frustrated at how close she came to beating a level. Five Nights at Treasure Island *Renae getting jumped by Negative Mickey. *Renae monitoring a room. Racist Mario *Mary getting shocked when Mario smashed the item box on Yoshi's head. First Person Lover *Alexa shocked when she sees she can get people naked. Actual Cannibal-Shia LaBeouf *Mackenzie laughing. Give Up 2 *Mary getting annoyed after dying. *Mary getting frustrated after dying. Depth *Molly exploring the see armed with a knife. Mortal Kombat X Fatalities *Mars gagging after whilst watching a fatality kill. Bean Boozled Challenge *Skyler reacting badly to a bad flavored jelly bean. Dead Bits *Mars preparing herself for the enemy. Don't Smile or Laugh *Alexa laughing at a clip. *Alexa trying to contain her laughter. One Night at Flumpty's 2 *Mars getting jumped by the Owl. Yandere Simulator *Andrea stabbing a group of students with a katana. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer *Mars getting jumped by Nightmare Bonnie. Happy Tree Friends *Mars cringing as the squirrel lands butt first on the bike's seat-less stool. The Static Speaks My Name *Molly looking at the static in the game. Whack Your Computer *Molly making a comment. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#1) *Mars getting jumped by Nightmare Bonnie. The Typing of the Dead: Overkill (#4) *Mars celebrating by punching towards the screen. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#2) *Mars getting jumped by Nightmare Chica. Big Bowl of Questions: Mollars *Molly and Mars pointing towards the camera. ME!ME!ME! *Mars looking at the camera, concerned. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#3) *Mars getting jumped by Nightmare Foxy. Drunk Mixology *Mackenzie and Alexa raising their glasses towards the camera. Happy Wheels (#11) *Sydney cringing as her character getting hit by a wrecking ball. Marshmallow Category Challenge *Sydney and Mariya playing with Skyler's marshmallow filled cheeks. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#4) *Mars getting jumped by Nightmare Freddy. Whisper Challenge *Skyler dancing. Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life *Mars looking at the camera, concerned. Hatfall *Mackenzie dancing after successfully getting a hat. Devastated Dreams *Molly getting jumped from the Aswang. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (#5) *Mars getting jumped by Golden Freddy. One Finger Death Punch *Mars punching down oncoming enemies. Luna Game *Mars looking at the camera, not sure what's going on. Cat Mario (#4) *Mars head bobbing to the music. *Mariya doing the Heart symbol. *Mariya dying from a lava ball and getting annoyed. Funky Forest: The First Contact *Skyler spinning around on the chair and faces the camera. *Andrea talking to the camera. *Skyler watching in horror and confusion. Uncraft World *Mars celebrating by groping towards the screen, as the image of the idol appear on screen. *Sydney doing the Heart symbol. *Sydney hopping from one block to another. *Mars liking the game. Boibot *Molly annoyed by Boibot. *Mackenzie doing the Heart symbol. *Andrea talking to the camera. *Mackenzie talking to the camera. *Molly commenting on Boibot's response. Whack Your Neighbor *Mackenzie watching in shock as her character drills a hole in their neighbor's skull. 100K Challenge *The girls laughing after doing the challenge. Chocolate Milk Challenge *The girls doing the Heart symbol. Trivia *Solo plays, Woman Crush Wednesday, Creepypasta, and livestream videos are not featured in the montage. *Apart from the first part, all Happy Wheels videos featured in the montage have Sydney in them. **Also, all Happy Wheels clip appear in order of their parts. *All Five Nights at Freddy's 4 clips, including the trailer, have Mars in them. *Each of the Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Outlast: Whistleblower, Among the Sleep, Five Nights at Freddy's, and Alien: Isolation clips feature all girls that played the game at least once. External Links Category:Misc Category:Montage Category:Amber Category:Ceccelia Category:Kelli Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:Molly Category:Alexa Category:Marys Category:Mars Category:Skyler Category:2015